The subject of the present invention is a cosmetic composition comprising, in an aqueous medium, at least one film-forming polymer, at least one nonionic surfactant, and at least one pulverulent coloring matter, intended as make-up for the skin, including the lips. The invention also relates to a method for the application of make-up to the skin, in certain embodiments the skin of human beings. The composition may be provided in the form of an eyeliner, a product for the lips or a make-up product for the body or the face.
Make-up compositions for the skin, in certain embodiments eyeliners, containing, in an aqueous medium, film-forming polymers and pigments are known, for example, FR-A-1504440 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,031. Users desire make-up compositions having good homogeneous coverage, i.e. a composition forming a sufficiently colored make-up film to mask the skin to which make-up has been applied. To obtain homogeneous covering, the pigments should be well dispersed in the aqueous medium without forming agglomerates. To properly disperse the pigments in the aqueous medium for the composition, dispersing surfactants have been used; however, some surfactants irritant sensitive skin. Make-up compositions containing these surfactants are not well tolerated by users. Thus, an eyeliner applied to the edge of the eyelids can cause eye discomfort due to the sensation of prickling or burning at the edge of the eyelids which is caused by the irritating surfactants.
The inventors"" research sought to provide a make-up composition for the skin, in certain embodiments for the edge of the eyelids, containing at least one film-forming polymer and at least one pulverulent coloring matter in an aqueous medium, which has good covering properties and is well tolerated by sensitive skins and/or eyes.
The inventors have observed that such a composition could be obtained using at least one nonionic surfactant which is chosen from polyethylene glycol/polypropylene glycol/polyethylene glycol triblock polycondensates. The use of such surfactants makes it possible to obtain good dispersion of the pulverulent coloring matter in the aqueous medium of the composition. The composition, when applied to the skin, forms a make-up exhibiting good homogeneous coverage. This make-up is, moreover, well tolerated and is therefore suitable as make-up for sensitive eyes.
Embodiments of the invention include make-up cosmetic compositions for the skin comprising, in a cosmetically acceptable aqueous medium, at least one film-forming polymer, at least one nonionic surfactant, and at least one pulverulent coloring matter, wherein the at least one nonionic surfactant is chosen from polyethylene glycol/polypropylene glycol/polyethylene glycol triblock polycondensates.
Other embodiments of the invention include methods for the application of make-up to the skin comprising the application, to the skin, of a composition as defined above.
Other embodiments of the invention include methods for the application of make-up to the edge of the eyelids comprising the application, to the edge of the eyelids, of a composition as defined above.
Other embodiments of the invention include uses of a composition as defined above for obtaining a make-up having good coverage and/or which is tolerated by sensitive skins and/or eyes.
Other embodiments of the invention include the use of at least one nonionic surfactant (i.e., polyethylene glycol/polypropylene glycol/polyethylene glycol triblock polycondensates), at least one film-forming polymer and at least one pulverulent coloring matter, in a make-up cosmetic composition for the skin comprising a cosmetically acceptable aqueous medium, for obtaining a make-up having good coverage and/or which is tolerated by sensitive skins and/or eyes.
The expression xe2x80x9ccosmetically acceptable aqueous mediumxe2x80x9d can be understood to mean a medium which is compatible with keratinous materials, in particular the skin.
The aqueous medium of the composition may also comprise at least one water-miscible organic solvent, for example C2-C6 monoalcohols such as ethanol or isopropanol. The water-miscible organic solvent, for example a C2-C6 monoalcohol, may be present in an amount ranging from 0.1% to 20% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
The expression xe2x80x9cfilm-forming polymerxe2x80x9d can be understood to mean a polymer which is capable of forming, on its own or in the presence of a film-forming aid, a continuous and adherent film on a support, in particular on the skin.
The at least one film-forming polymer present in the composition according to the invention may be chosen from:
proteins such as proteins of plant origin like wheat and soyabean proteins; proteins of animal origin like keratins, for example keratin hydrolysates and sulphonic keratins;
anionic, cationic, amphoteric and nonionic polymers of chitin and chitosan;
cellulose polymers for example hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, methyl cellulose, ethyl hydroxyethyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, and the quaternized derivatives of cellulose;
acrylic polymers and copolymers, for example polyacrylates and polymethacrylates;
vinyl polymers, such as polyvinylpyrrolidones, copolymers of methyl vinyl ether and maleic anhydride, the copolymer of vinyl acetate and crotonic acid, copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone and vinyl acetate; copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone and caprolactam; polyvinyl alcohol;
polyesters, in some embodiments anionic polyester and/or polyester amide polymers, which are in certain embodiments dispersible in water, comprising monomers carrying a functional group: xe2x80x94SO3M, with M chosen from hydrogen atoms, ammonium ions (NH4+) or metal ions, for example Na+, Li+, K+, Mg2+, Ca2+, Cu2+, Fe2+, and Fe3+ ions. Appropriate polymers include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,734,874; 4,233,196; and 4,304,901. In certain embodiments, film-forming polyester polymers based on at least one dicarboxylic acid, at least one diol and at least one bifunctional aromatic monomer carrying, in addition, a group xe2x80x94SO3M as described above are chosen from;
a polyester having a fatty chain, a polyamide and an epoxy ester resin;
a polyurethane polymer, in certain embodiments anionic, cationic, nonionic and amphoteric polyurethanes, polyurethane-acrylics, polyurethane-polyvinylpyrrolidones, polyester-polyurethanes, polyether-polyurethanes, polyureas, polyurea/polyurethanes;
an optionally modified polymer of natural origin chosen from at least one of:
gum arabic, guar gum, xanthan derivatives, karaya gum;
alginates and carrageenans;
glycoaminoglycans, hyaluronic acid, and its derivatives;
shellac resin, sandarac gum, dammars, elemis, copals;
deoxyribonucleic acid;
mucopolysaccharides such as hyaluronic acid, chondroitin sulphates, and mixtures thereof.
In certain embodiments, the at least one film-forming polymer may be solubilized or dispersed in the aqueous medium of the composition.
The expression xe2x80x9csolubilized in the aqueous mediumxe2x80x9d is understood to mean a polymer soluble in water or in the mixture of water and of solvent as defined above.
The expression xe2x80x9cdispersed in the aqueous mediumxe2x80x9d is understood to mean a polymer insoluble in water or the mixture of water and solvents as defined above, provided in the form of solid particles in dispersion in the aqueous medium. Such dispersions may in some embodiments be a latex, i.e., a dispersion obtained by polymerization in emulsion, or in other embodiments a pseudolatex, i.e., a dispersion obtained by dispersing the polymer already synthesized. Techniques for preparing these dispersions are well understood by those skilled in the art.
In certain embodiments, the at least one film-forming polymer may be present in the composition according to the invention in an amount ranging from 0.5% to 20% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition, and in certain embodiments ranging from 1% to 15% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
The at least one nonionic surfactant present in the composition according to the invention is chosen from polyethylene glycol/polypropylene glycol/polyethylene glycol triblock polycondensates. This triblock polycondensate has, for example, the following chemical structure:
Hxe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2)axe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2)bxe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2)axe2x80x94OH,
in which a ranges from 2 to 120, and b ranges from 1 to 100.
The at least one nonionic surfactant in some embodiments has a weight-average molecular weight ranging from 1000 to 15,000, and in certain embodiments ranging from 2000 to 13,000.
In some embodiments, the at least one surfactant has a cloud temperature, at 10 g/l in distilled water, greater than or equal to 20xc2x0 C., and in certain embodiments greater than or equal to 60xc2x0 C. The cloud temperature is measured according to the ISO 1065 standard.
In certain embodiments, the at least one nonionic surfactant is chosen from the polyethylene glycol/polypropylene glycol/polyethylene glycol triblock polycondensates sold under the names xe2x80x9cSYNPERONICxe2x80x9d such as xe2x80x9cSYNPERONIC PE/L44xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSYNPERONIC PE/F127xe2x80x9d by the company ICI.
The at least one nonionic surfactant may be present in the composition according to the invention in an amount effective for dispersing the pulverulent coloring matter in the aqueous medium. In some embodiments, the amount of nonionic surfactant may range from 0.1% to 15% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition, and in certain embodiments from 1% to 10% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The composition of the invention comprises one or more type(s) of pulverulent coloring matter which may be chosen from pigments, pearlescent agents normally used in cosmetic compositions and mixtures thereof.
The pigments may be white or colored, inorganic and/or organic, interferential or otherwise. In certain embodiments, the inorganic pigments may be chosen from at least one of titanium dioxide; optionally surface-treated zirconium or cerium oxide, and zinc, iron or chromium oxides; manganese violet, ultramarine blue, chromium hydrate and ferric blue. In certain other embodiments, the organic pigments may be chosen from at least one of carbon black, pigments of the D and C type, and lakes based on cochineal carmine, barium, strontium, calcium or aluminum.
The pearlescent pigments may be chosen from at least one white pearlescent pigment such as mica coated with titanium or bismuth oxychloride, colored pearlescent pigments such as mica-titanium with iron oxides, mica-titanium with in certain embodiments, ferric blue or chromium oxide, mica-titanium with an organic pigment of the abovementioned type, or pearlescent pigment based on bismuth oxychloride.
In some embodiments, at least one pulverulent coloring matter may be present in the composition according to the invention in an amount ranging from 0.1% to 40% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition, and in certain embodiments from 0.5% to 30% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
In certain embodiments, the composition according to the invention may contain, in addition, at least one glycol to allow good wetting of the pigments, i.e., to facilitate their use and their homogeneous dispersion in the aqueous medium of the composition. The glycol also makes it possible to plasticize the polymer film i.e., to make the film more supple. Glycol also allows good wetting of the skin, facilitating spreading of the composition on the skin. In the present application, the term glycol is understood to mean a diol comprising from 2 to 8, such as from 2 to 4, carbon atoms.
In certain embodiments, the at least one glycol may be chosen from propylene glycols, ethylene glycols, 1,3-butylene glycols, and dipropylene glycols.
In some embodiments, the at least one glycol may be present in the composition in an amount ranging from 0.1% to 30% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition, such as from 5% to 20% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
In some embodiments of the composition according to the invention, water may be present in an amount ranging from 10% to 90% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition, and in certain embodiments ranging from 30% to 50% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
In some embodiments of the composition according to the invention, the composition may additionally comprise at least one filler which may be chosen from those well known to one skilled in the art and commonly used in cosmetic compositions. Such fillers may be chosen from, for example:
talc which in certain embodiments is a magnesium silicate hydrate used in the form of particles generally of less than 40 microns,
mica which in certain embodiments are aluminosilicates of varied compositions provided in the form of scales having sizes of 2 to 200 microns, and in certain other embodiments having sizes of 5 to 70 microns; and a thickness of between 0.1 and 5 microns, and in certain other embodiments a thickness of between 0.2 and 3 microns. This mica in some embodiments may be of natural origin such as muscovite, margarite, roscoelite, lipidolite, biotite, or of synthetic origin,
starch, in certain embodiments rice starch,
kaolin which is an aluminum silicate hydrate which exists in the form of particles of isotropic form having sizes generally of less than 30 microns,
zinc and titanium oxides generally used in the form of particles having sizes not exceeding a few microns,
calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, or hydrocarbonate,
microcrystalline cellulose,
silica,
powders of synthetic polymers such as polyethylene, polyesters (polyethylene isophthalate or terephthalate), polyamides such as those sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cNylonxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTeflon,xe2x80x9d and silicone powders.
In some embodiments, the composition according to the invention may comprise at least one cosmetic additive chosen from thickening agents, preservatives, perfumes, water-soluble colorants, vitamins, moisturizing agents, emollients, sunscreens, sequestrants, alkalinizing and acidifying agents, plasticizers.
It would be readily apparent to the skilled artisan to choose additive compounds, and/or their quantity, so that the advantageous properties of the composition according to the invention are not, or are not substantially, impaired by the addition envisaged.
The composition according to the invention may be prepared according to the customary methods in the fields considered.
The invention is illustrated in greater detail in the following examples.